warhammer40kfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Discussioni utente:Potente Canc
Welcome! Hi Potente Canc -- we are excited to have Warhammer 40.000 wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Warhammer 40.000 wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz Template Dunque, ragioniamo un secondo. La produzione di articoli procede bene: io entro oggi finirò il mio primo articolo e tu e Urca vi state dando molto da fare (ma dove lo trovate il tempo? Non avete da studiare? Mah...). Ti espongo le mie idee sui template da creare: 1) Template per i pianeti (distanza, popolazione, aeestimare ecc. ecc.) 2) Template per stub, articoli da cancellare e ban (è presto, ma prima o poi si dovrà). 3) Template per i capitoli dei Marines (Per la guardia o altri eserciti, basterà collegare il nome dell'esercito al pianeta/arcamondo) Alri mi verranno in mente. Comunque, che ne dici? Appena imparo a crearli, li farò anche io, ma intanto dimmi come ti sembra l'idea. --Jack B. 15:36, 29 gen 2009 (UTC) Ho creato questo --Jack B. 21:22, 29 gen 2009 (UTC) Fai un piacere? Controlli cosa c'è che non va nel nuovo template pianeta? --Jack B. 21:36, 3 feb 2009 (UTC) Banvenuto Scusa sono albanese, che hai detto?-- 19:01, 2 feb 2009 (UTC) :Il template username non c'è?? È una domand inutile -- 19:07, 2 feb 2009 (UTC) Sveglia! Ohibò, che succede? Torno a dare un'occhiatina e vedo che qui è tutto fermo! Avvisa anche gli altri, io faccio ripartire da domani tutta la baracca: se qualcuno di voi vorrà seguirmi bene, altrimenti pazienza. Teoskaven Ok: cerca però anche di avvisare Jack B. e gli altri di Nonci e fai un minimo di pubblicità in giro: chiaramente non riuscirò a fare tutto da solo. Teoskaven